Sunlight
by Indy is awesome
Summary: It's Twilight, except Emmett and Bella switched places. What happens when Emmett meets Rosalie? Rated T due to profanity, vampire bloodlust, and creepy plastic surgery with contacts to match.
1. Meeting Rosalie Hale

Sunlight

Mom drove me to the airport at 5:00 in the morning. I got plenty of sleep, since I was used to waking up earlier for swim practice. The windows were rolled all the way down. At this hour, the temperature was perfect. It'd be hot as hell later on in the day. Thankfully, I'd be escaping this September humidity by going to always cool, always rainy Forks.

"Emmett," Mom said brightly, "I'm glad that you want to do this."

I was glad. There were tons of outdoor activities that were offered in Washington State, not to mention that I had just about the best dad in the world. Plus, P.E. was mandatory all four years, so I didn't need to go to the gym. Also, their football team won state plenty of times. This was a refreshing change from the sucky team in Pheonix that was almost completely dependent on me. We pulled into the parking lot, and walked inside the airport.

"Goodbye, sweetie," she said, kissing my cheek. No one seemed to care.

_Good_, I thought.

I hopped on the plane and we were off to Seattle.

Dad and I took the ferry from Seattle to La Push. There, I found a '52 Chevy that I would be driving home. Dad was going fishing with Mr. Black, one of his friends. As someone who loved and still loves cars in general, especially giant antique behemoths like that truck, I happily accepted his _free_ offer.

When I came home, I was so tired from jet lag, I went to bed immediately. Before I knew it, my alarm went off. 6:00am. School would start at 8:35am. I had sausages, eggs, and grits for breakfast, and was soon in my truck on the way to school. I asked Dad where it was and how I would manage through the day so I wouldn't get lost. I was soon on my way, and in the front office. I turned in my student information sheets, she handed me a map, and I was on my way to my first period class.

I met several friendly people in my classes who were more than happy to show me around. I didn't even need the map. When I was talking about this and that with acquiantances and soon-to-be friends, something distracted my attention.

I saw five impossibly good-looking people. They looked like supermodels with extensive plastic surgery, the end result having them look chalky white with wax-like skin. I wasn't sure whether to be astounded or disturbed.

"Do these people come from L.A.? I mean, how the hell did they manage to look like that?" I asked Mike, one of my soon-to-be buddies.

Mike laughed. "That's what everyone says about Californians. I should know, because I'm from there. No one, not even movie stars in California look like the Cullens."

_The Cullens..._ the surname sounded like some sort of disease.

"Well, they look pretty apathetic," I said. "And blasé."

"Sounds about right," said Mike. "I'd stay away from them."

"Good idea," I muttered, although they were beautiful... in some kind of godlike, inhuman way.

The bell rang, and I was on my way to Calculus. The only empty seat was the one next to one of the Cullens. She was the golden-haired young woman, the most beautiful one. When I took my seat, she looked at me like she wanted to eat me.

"Ma'am?" I asked, my brows furrowing, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, shit..." she mumbled to herself. Her posture was very rigid, and it looked like she wasn't breathing. I noticed that her eyes were ink black... which scared me.

"You have contacts," I said. "I wonder why? Is it for the dramatic effect? Not that it matters. You look like you've taken too much plastic surgery without them."

She seemed displeased.

"Just listen to the teacher like a good boy," she said. "I'm trying to..." She searched for the right word. "...it doesn't matter. Just... ignore me and stay cool."

I whistled, and she knew I did it because I thought she was nuts. Stupid psycho bitch. I paid attention to the less than enthralling lesson like a good boy, when I noticed she began sniffing me.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I whispered, "What's your problem?"

She slapped herself in the forehead.

"Ms. Hale, is there a problem?" asked Mr. Stevenson irritably.

"Ah, fuck it," she said, promptly leaving class.

"Anyway..." said Mr. Stevenson, "Continuing on..."

After class was over, Mike asked me, "Did you _do_ something to Rosalie?"

"That's her name?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the blonde," said Mike.

"No, she just went psycho for no reason," I said. "Is she always like this?"

"No, the Cullens just keep to themselves," said Mike.

"The Cullens" were always referred in the plural, as if they were one person, and not five different individuals. None of them seemed to have any differentiating characteristics other than their looks. Did they have any personalities at all? So, I went to the gym. The volleyball game cleared my head and helped me relax. I was in my usual cheerful mood when I went to the front office, and although the blonde Cullen was there, she didn't kill it.

"So, I can't switch from Calculus class?" she asked, almost growing desperate. From the minute I looked at her, I always thought she was a level-headed girl, so it surprised me when she sounded _pleading..._ and all about me!

_Dammit_, I thought, _I hate it when this happens._

Truth be told, I was hoping she'd switch out of that class. She scared me shitless, even though I was holding up a good front. Then, she stormed out of the office, and I handed the form to the teacher.

"She's kind of scary," I said to the receptionist. "I wouldn't want to deal with her for four years."

"No, she arrived during her sophomore year, from Alaska. And, anyway, I am glad she'll be graduating this year," she said, beaming.

"So will I," I said. "I overheard your little conversation. I was hoping she'd switch out. Ah, well. Only nine more months."

"You have a very positive attitude," she said. "I wish I could say the same about myself."

"Why, thank you," I said. "Goodbye, and it was nice meeting you."

"You, too," she replied brightly.


	2. The most important conversation

Sunlight

Chapter 2

The next day, I went to school to discover that Rosalie had disappeared. Considering her behavior, I thought that someone had reported her and got her suspended. I believed that my suspicions were proven correct when she had disappeared for the following _week._

Of course, she came back, and sat in the same seat in Calculus class.

"Hi," she greeted friendlily.

I didn't know what to expect, so I just said, "Hey," and turned away.

"Sorry about earlier," she said, "PMS."

_The world's worst case of PMS known to man?_ I thought.

"Yeah, sure," I said without thinking. She frowned.

"Excuse me for trying to keep you alive," she blurted out. She realized what she said too late, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mr. Stevenson?" I asked. "May I change seats?"

"Sure," he said. "There's an empty seat next to Mike Newton."

The girl who used to sit there had switched out to another teacher. I never found out why. So, I sat down, in fear of my life. At my seat, Rosalie Hale could watch my every move. She could... but did she?

I never found out, since that period passed by in a blur. I exited too quickly. Gym passed by in an even quicker blur. When I got home, I decided to inform my dad. He was the Chief of Police, so he could protect me.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"Hey, son," he greeted.

"Dad, I have a problem..." I said.

"Sure," he said.

"You know Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "She's very nice."

"Well... on the first day of school, she looked like she was going to eat me. And today... she said..." I paused. "'Last week, I was trying to keep you alive.'"

He looked at me strangely.

"I'm just worried, Dad. I'm sure it's nothing-" I said.

He interrupted, "That's not like her. But, don't you worry, I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow."

Take care of it? "What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just tell her that those sort of things aren't funny and can be construed as harassment," he said. "I'll let her off with a warning. If she does it again, then I think we're going to have to settle it in court. It'll be fine."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," I said.

"You're welcome. Now, go to bed. It's late," he said.

"Sure. Good night."

"Night."

The next morning, I drove my truck to school. I noticed that someone's van was spinning out of control and coming right at me. Just then, Rosalie Hale jumped in front of me, blocked the van with one hand, and pressed my chest against my truck with the other one. The van screeched to a halt, and the airbags went off inside it. I just stared at this demigod, completely dumbfounded. All the laws of physics, common sense, and physical strength in general seemed to melt away. My father arrived with an ambulance. It took the driver of the van and I away. I didn't know what happened to Rosalie Hale, but I needed to talk to her.

Inside the hospital, I realized that I was unharmed. They X-rayed my body and let me rest on a hospital bed. Tyler Crowley, the owner of the van, had broken ribs and a fractured collarbone. Rosalie came in, looking put out and proud at the same time.

"We need to talk, ma'am," I said firmly. "Now."

"Eh... wait a minute for your X-rays," said Rosalie. "Carlisle, my father, is a doctor."

Carlisle Cullen came in. He looked like a supermodel, like the rest of his family, and couldn't be older than 23.

"Your X-rays are fine, sir," he said gently. "You can go now."

"I need to talk with your daughter," I said politely.

"That's fine," he said, no doubt thinking that there were too many questions to ask.

We went into a private room.

"Okay, Emmett," she said, "I know you're not going to like it, but you can't tell anyone that this happened."

"No one would believe me," I said honestly.

"People have believed this sort of thing before," she said. "I just want to let you know that I wouldn't have done this with anyone else but you."

"Why not?" I asked.

She smiled like an angel.

"I don't know," she said, "But we're going to have plenty of time to talk after this. And I am sorry about my poor behavior earlier."

"Apology accepted," I said without hesitation. I chuckled. "I wonder how we're going to talk? Everyone's going to be asking us what happened."

"Oh, I made up a story," she said, "That you just ran out of the way, and I was watching. No one saw us."

"Well..." I said, "Thanks for saving my life."

"Oh, you're welcome," she said.

"Well... does acting like a psycho bitch in Calculus class have anything to do with saving my life?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm... not completely human. Now, I have to go talk to my family."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

The next day, Rosalie sat by herself, and I sat across from her.

"So," said Rosalie, "You want to know everything."

"Yes," I said. "Apparently, you're Superman... and you go crazy whenever people go too close to you."

"Well, I wasn't always like this," she admitted. "I used to be human... and you don't know how badly I want to be human."

"It doesn't matter, does it? If you hated me so much, why did you save me?" I asked. "And how? How did you get this superhuman strength?"

"I... wanted to drink your blood," she said. "I honestly don't know why. I thought I could control myself. And the reason I saved you is that... there's something about you... I can't quite explain. About my strength... I got it when Carlisle changed me."

"You're some kind of vampire?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "The only reason I'm telling you is that I know you won't tell anyone."

"I couldn't... how could I?" I asked. "Well... if my life is in danger, shouldn't you move?"

"Why would I... when I enjoy all the time we spend together? This... is almost a novelty for me, since eternity is a horrible thing. I want something new, something interesting, something exciting," she said.

"But you could attack me at any minute," I said. "Am I safe?"

She laughed bitterly. "You're never safe as long as you're around me. Why do you hang around me, anyway?"

"I don't know..." I said. "Maybe it's a great and terrible beauty that attracts me."

"A great and terrible beauty..." she said. "That sounds about right. Oh, and call me Rose. That's what everyone calls me."

"Rose. What a beautiful name," I said.

"Yes, yes it is. I like your name, too," she said, smiling.

"So... if you're a vampire, why are you unlike every vampire I've heard about?" I asked.

"Probably because every vampire you heard about is a myth," she said. "I'm the real deal."

The lunch bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Sure thing," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Just... felt like it," she said, and laughed. I laughed, too. We left to Calculus class, walking side by side. People stared.

"They're just jealous because we're so fine," she said.

"Probably," I said, "Or maybe they think you're something supernatural."

"Maybe," she said.


End file.
